


Strange Coffee At Breakfast

by Megan66000



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Babyboy Louis, Daddy Harry, M/M, punition - Freeform, vengeance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 06:54:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10328567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megan66000/pseuds/Megan66000
Summary: Harry rentre bourré d'une soirée.Louis en a marre et compte bien le lui faire comprendre





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deluxeslouis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deluxeslouis/gifts).



> De base cet OS était un défi alors j'espère ne pas trop choquer et si c'est le cas, je m'excuse d'avance.  
> Cela peut plaire comme ne pas plaire.

Ce matin, Louis s’est réveillé aux côtés d’Harry qui est rentré tard dans la nuit, une fois de plus, après une nouvelle fête à laquelle il n’avait pas voulu aller. Encore une fois, Harry sent l’alcool a plein nez, et à ronflé comme un porc contre l’oreille de Louis comme après chaque cuite qu’il se prend.  
Louis lui en veut, il lui avait promit qu’il ne rentrerais pas tard, qu’il serait là avant qu’il ne s’endorme et qu’il lui ferait l’amour à son retour. Il avait bien tenté de tenir cette dernière promesse, réveillant Louis de manière brutal en se jetant sur le lit avant de claquer sa longue main pleine de bagues contre sa fesse nue. Énervé, Louis l’a envoyé baladé et Harry était bien trop éméché pour dire quoi que se soit. En moins d’une minute il dormait déjà comme une pierre.  
Ce matin il a bien envie de faire comprendre à Harry qu’il en a marre de ses sorties à répétition. Il ne l’en empêcherait jamais, mais de là à sortir cinq soir par semaine et ce, même s’il ne l’accompagne pas c’est trop.  
Il a réfléchi une bonne heure à la façon dont il pourrait se venger avant de terminer sa nuit et une idée lui était finalement venu en tête. Préparer le petit déjeuner à Harry.  
C’est comme ça qu’il se retrouve dans la cuisine à huit heures, de toute façon il n’arrivera plus à dormir avec les ronflement de son petit ami. En une dizaine de minutes, une aspirine, un verre d’eau, des tartines grillées beurrée ainsi qu’un café se trouvent sur un plateau prêt à être amené au fêtard qui n’est pas prêt de se réveiller.  
C’est le moment de mettre son véritable plan en action. Louis s’assure une dernière fois qu’aucun bruit ne se fait entendre à l’étage et glisse de main à l’intérieur de son boxer pour venir caresser son sexe. Il rougit à l’idée de se toucher, Harry à été son premier et seul petit ami et avant lui, il ne s’était jamais adonné aux plaisirs solitaire. Il l’avait fait quelque fois au cours de ces cinq années qu’il vient de passer avec son bouclé mais il préférait largement sentir les mains agile de Harry s’occuper de son plaisir.  
Les yeux fermés, il caresse sa masculinité en pensant à ce que Harry pourrait lui faire en ce moment à la place de sa main. Peut être aurait-il s’est lèvres pleine et gonflées de désir autour de son sexe, ou alors il pourrait le masturber jusqu’à lui en faire perdre la tête. Sur cette pensé il sent son bas ventre chauffer et une boule de plaisir vient s’y concentrer. Il se redresse rapidement et continu ses allées et venues sur sa virilité au dessus du plateau jusqu’à ce qu’il se déverse dans la tasse de café encore chaud dans un gémissement étouffé. Un sourire satisfait prend place sur son visage.  
Les mains à présent propre, il monte à l’étage et regagne leur chambre d’un pas décidé. Il pose délicatement le plateau sur le chevet près de son bel endormi et lui grimpe dessus pour venir déposer une myriade de tendre baisers sur son torse nu. Les poils de Harry se hérissent sur sa peau légèrement bronzé et un léger grognement se fait entendre.

-Bonjour mon Amour. Murmure Louis contre les lèvres chaudes du bouclé.  
-Quelle heure.. ? Parvient-il à grogner  
\- Il est huit heures trente. Je t’ai préparer le petit déjeuner

Après quelque minutes à grogner encore un peu, il fini par ouvrir les yeux et offrir un bisou à son parfait petit ami qui lui avait apporté le petit déjeuner au lit. Il aime toutes les attentions de Louis, il est toujours à ses petits soins même quand il ne le mérite pas et c’est pour ça qu’il l’aime. Louis à un grand cœur. Il a même pensé à lui apporter une aspirine pour son mal de crâne.  
Il avalé son petit déjeuner sous le regard du châtain qui ne dit pas un mot. Il ne rate pas son sourire lorsqu’il avalé une gorgé de son café. Il a un goût différent.

-Tu as pris qu’elle sorte de café cette fois ?  
-Tu aimes ? Demande Louis un sourire en coin.  
-J’en ai bu des meilleurs. Il fronce les sourcils. Celui au caramel m’a bien plu la dernière fois. C’est quoi ce sourire ?  
-La prochaine fois que tu sors et que tu rentre bourré à cinq heures du matin, tâche de ne plus me réveiller Styles parce que c’est pas mon sperme que tu risques d’avoir dans ton café !  
-Pardon ?! S’exclame Harry en posant sa tasse. Louis ne me dis pas que tu as fais ça !  
-Comme tu voudras ! Il se lève et lance un regard à Harry. Je ne te le dirais pas !

Il avait osé, Louis lui avait fait boire son sperme dans son café. Il avait l’habitude de recueillir sa semence dans la bouche mais l’idée de le faire de cette façon lui retourne l’estomac. Louis sourit satisfait et ça ne fait que enrager le bouclé qui pousse le plateau avant de se lever. Il réduit la distance entre eux en trois grandes enjambées et attrape le poignet de Louis pour le jeter sur le lit. Il rit, il sait qu’il à fait quelque chose qu’il ne fallait pas faire. Il savait que Harry ne cautionnerait pas ce geste déplacé et il espérait bien que cela lui servirait de leçon à l’avenir.  
La main du bouclé s’abat sur les fesses rebondis de Louis qui couine et se retourne vivement sur le dos les yeux rond. Harry le fixe sévèrement et le pointe du doigt.

-Ne refais jamais ça Babyboy !  
-Alors arrête de sortir jusqu’à pas d’heure alors que je t’attend comme un con !  
-Non ! Tu es puni Louis. Il monte sur le lit et enjambe le corps du châtain pour se retrouver à cheval sur son torse. Les bras de Louis sont ainsi bloqués le long de son corps. Tu sais que tu mérites la pire des punitions n’est ce pas ?  
-Oui Daddy..  
-Excuses toi !  
-Pardon Daddy je ne recommencerais plus.  
-Bon garçon.

La vision de son sexe si proche du visage innocent de Louis lui procure un plaisir monstre. Il sent le feu le ravager de l’intérieur et s’emparer de son corps tout entier pour venir se concentrer dans sa verge qui gonfle de désir. Le regard de Louis s’agrandit à la vu du sexe qui se dresse fièrement sous ses yeux. Harry l’empoigne docilement et vient frotter son gland contre la joue du soumis qu’est Louis. Le voir si vulnérable ne fait qu’accroître le désir ardent qui s’est prit de lui et l’entendre couiner n’arrange en rien son état, si ce n’est qu’il empire.

-Tu la veux dans ta bouche Lou’ ?  
-Oh oui..

Il vient alors frotter son sexe chaud contre les lèvres humides de Louis qui confirme ses paroles en ouvrant la bouche. Sa langue suit le mouvement et se retrouve sur son bout de plaisir, lui arrachant un grognement de plaisir.

-C’est ça Louis.. Je vais te baiser ta petite bouche jusqu’à ce que ta gorge te fasse souffrir !  
-Daddy !

Il le supplie de sa voix douce et appuie son regard, ouvrant grand la bouche. Il n’attend que ça. Que Harry lui remplisse la bouche. Jusqu’à ce qu’il manque d’air, jusqu’à ce qu’il ai l’impression de s’évanouir. Il aime sentir Harry s’enfoncer de toute sa longueur dans sa bouche et le sentir taper contre le fond de sa gorge. Rapidement, il voit des petites étoiles danser autour de lui et Harry le comprend. Il se retire et tapote la joue de Louis avec son sexe pour le faire revenir à lui. Le souffle court, Louis ouvre les yeux et sourit en voyant que Harry s’active toujours sur son sexe avec sa main. Il voulait dire quelque chose mais un liquide chaud vient se répandre sur son visage. Un goût salé s’installe sur ses lèvres et il comprend. Harry vient tout juste de lui jouir sur le visage. Il relève le regard sur son petit ami qui le regarde un grand sourire aux lèvres. La voilà sa punition. Il devrait sans doute se sentir humilier mais au fond, il avait plutôt bien aimé. Seulement il ne le lui dirait pas.


End file.
